This invention relates generally to shoplifting prevention and pertains more particularly to electronic article surveillance (EAS) marker assemblies.
Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,909 discloses a so-called xe2x80x9csealxe2x80x9d comprising a one-piece body having first and second members closable one upon the other and thereupon respectively defining first and second outer seal walls and a tail peripherally continuous with at least one of the first and second members at a third outer seal wall, the tail having a hook at a free end thereof. The seal body defines an interior recess and a detent opening into said third outer seal wall for retentive reception of the tail hook interiorly of the seal. An EAS marker is disposed in the seal body recess and is contained therein between the first and second outer seal walls upon closure of the first and second members.
The ""909 patent seal is used by circumscribing a portion of an article, e.g., a watchband, with the tail and then inserting the tail hook into seal body detent.
The EAS marker is a flat ferromagnetic strip member and is detectable by various known EAS systems, e.g., where the marker is not deactivated (as at an article payment checkout counter) and is carried through EAS marker detection gates at a facility exit.
The present invention has as its primary object the provision of improved EAS marker assemblies.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide an EAS marker assembly for with pneumatic/hydraulic tools and the like.
In attaining these and other objects, the invention provides an electronic article surveillance assembly comprising a housing defining an interior compartment, an electronic article surveillance marker secured in the interior compartment, and a securement device separable from and insertable in the housing and having securement structure extending outwardly of the housing for attaching the housing to an article of manufacture.
In a method aspect, the invention provides a method of providing an article of manufacture with electronic article surveillance protection comprising the steps of providing an openable and closable housing, securing an electronic article surveillance marker in the housing while the housing is in an open state, inserting a securement device into the housing while the housing is in an open state, the securement device being selected to have securement structure extending exteriorly of a wall of the housing and compatible with securement structure of the article of manufacture, securing the housing to the article of manufacture by joining the securement device to the securement structure of the article of manufacture and placing the housing in closed state.
The invention will be further understood from consideration of the following description of preferred embodiments thereof and from the drawings where like reference numerals identify like parts throughout.